


Breach of Trust

by CavernWraith



Series: Crown of Blood [3]
Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28101447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CavernWraith/pseuds/CavernWraith
Summary: Peter, Wanda and Pietro walk into a trap at the Witches’ Guild but a new ally offers promising aid.
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff/Peter Parker
Series: Crown of Blood [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033443
Kudos: 9





	Breach of Trust

Peter, Wanda and Pietro sat in their room as Peter took a deep breath. 

“I do not mean to bring up an uncomfortable subject, but do you think you could share more information about your father’s death? There has to be some way we can prove Lorna was the murderer.”

Pietro and Wanda looked at each other before Pietro spoke.

“Our father received word that one of his closest friends, Count Charles Xavier had died from smallpox. He mourned his passing for almost two months. He just shut down and stopped ruling. Lorna must have taken advantage of his grief. I remember one night she asked me if I wanted to join her and Father for a late night cup of tea. Wanda declined. I did the same. About half an hour later we heard a scream coming from Father’s bedchamber and rushed to see what happened. We saw Lorna kneeling down next to his body and crying before she looked up at us and started screaming, calling us murderers and traitors.”

Pietro stopped his recount and stared into the fireplace as Wanda continued the story, “After that, the guards burst in and she ordered them to kill us. We were forced to flee the castle and become wanderers.”

“I’m very sorry about your father,” said Peter. “What do you plan to do? Lorna has turned the kingdom against you two.”

“We make her confess,” growled Pietro. “We set up a confrontation where the kingdom can see all three of us and somehow we get her to admit to murdering our father.”

“But we need to get into the castle first,” said Wanda. “Brother, you have the right idea of recruiting people to fight for you, but it has to be people we can trust.”

“Do you think the Witches’ Guild might be able to help us?” asked Pietro.

“They normally keep to themselves but they do have a strong sense of justice. We can bring the Staff of Hecate to them and hopefully they can teach me how to properly use it.” 

Peter and Pietro smiled at Wanda’s hopeful attitude.

* * *

“Here it is, the Witches’ Guild,” Wanda announced.

Peter and Pietro stared up at a mighty structure with five towers. 

“Wow,” said Peter. 

“That’s what I said when I first came here,” said Wanda with a grin.

They approached the doors and knocked. 

A blonde woman in white robes opened the doors and smiled.

“Wanda, how nice to see you again.”

“You too, Emma. I have something that I believe Grand Witch Harkness will want to see.” 

Wanda turned around, showing the back of her backpack and the staff strapped to it.

“The Staff of Hecate,” Emma gasped. “It does exist.”

Wanda nodded. “Can you take us to the Grand Witch? We need to discuss an urgent matter.”

Emma slowly opened the door to allow them entry. They followed her up a flight of stairs toward the tower reserved for the Grand Witch.

Agatha Harkness sat in her chair staring at the outside sky from a window. The door to her chamber opened and Emma spoke, “Your Grandness, Wanda Maximoff is here to see you.”

The old woman turned and responded, “What? Bring her in quickly.”

Emma looked at Wanda, Pietro and Peter and beckoned them to enter the chamber with her before she closed the door.

“I trust you have a good reason for coming here,” said Harkness. 

“Yes, Your Grandness,” said Wanda. She set down her backpack and produced the staff.

“This is the Staff of Hecate,” she explained as Harkness’s eyes grew in wonder. “I need you to teach me how to use its power to combat my half-sister.”

Harkness sighed. “You should not have come here.”

A wall started to shift as everyone turned toward it. The wall fully opened to reveal a smirking Lorna and a troop of soldiers who stepped out into the chamber and quickly surrounded them.

“Thank you, Your Grandness, for returning my siblings to me.” 

“Lorna,” Wanda growled.

“You have some nerve acting like you’re queen when we know what really happened,” yelled Pietro.

“I’m sorry, brother, but I don’t know what you’re talking about,” said Lorna.

She took the staff from Wanda who turned toward Harkness in shock. 

“Why?”

Harkness meekly confessed, “I could not risk the Witches’ Guild for fear of incurring the wrath of Genosha. It would ruin our image if we declared war against a great kingdom. I’m sorry, my child.”

“Arrest the traitors and their companion,” Lorna commanded.

Pietro drew a sword but Peter grabbed Pietro’s arm and shook his head.

Wanda glared at Harkness. “I can’t believe you would betray your principles like that. You don’t deserve to call yourself Grand Witch.”

The soldiers took her, Pietro and Peter’s bags, bound their hands with rope and marched them out of the tower.

Lorna watched them leave. She held the Staff of Hecate in front of Harkness.

“Now teach me everything about this weapon and don’t try anything funny.”

Harkness nodded submissively as Emma quietly peered into the chamber with a look of horror before darting away.

* * *

“I can’t believe Harkness,” Wanda ranted and wrung her chained wrists. “I just can’t.”

“It's ok, Wanda,” said Pietro. "You had no way of knowing Lorna had gotten there first."

Peter glanced around the dungeon. “On the bright side, we are in the castle, so phase 1 complete I guess?”

The Maximoff twins glared at him.

“Tell me you did not make that joke because of the moonlight shining into our cell,” muttered Pietro.

“Not funny, Peter,” snapped Wanda. “We need to get out of here, and iron nullifies my magic so no fireballs here.”

“Sorry, sorry,” said Peter. “I feel like now is the part where a surprise ally reveals themself and rescues us.”

“Psst… psst!” 

They raised their heads and saw a familiar face waving from the barred window. 

“Emma?” said Wanda. 

The blonde witch nodded. She touched the bars on the window and they vibrated momentarily before dropping loudly into the cell after which Emma carefully slipped through the window herself.

“Someone must have heard that,” said Pietro.

“Hey, what’s going on in there?” yelled an outside voice.

Footsteps neared the cell and a guard unlocked the door before entering. He gasped seeing Emma who quickly ordered, “You will free these three prisoners and then knock yourself out.”

For a moment there was silence, then the guard’s eyes turned glassy.

“I will free these three prisoners and then knock myself out,” said the guard with a now dazed expression. He took a set of keys from his belt and unlocked each of their chains.

Everyone watched as the guard then started to punch himself repeatedly.

Pietro and Wanda awkwardly looked to one side and began coughing.

“Ok this is not working for me,” said Peter. He made a fist and slammed his knuckles into the back of the guard’s head, knocking him unconscious. 

Peter looked at Emma and the twins. “What’s the next step? Should we climb out the window?”

Emma looked up at the opening. “I guess we could all fit.”

“Where’s Lorna?” asked Wanda once everyone was outside on the castle grounds.

“Harkness is teaching her everything about the Staff of Hecate,” Emma explained as they snuck away from the castle. “My guess is she plans to use it against you and your brother.”

“Isn’t there some weapon that can counter it?” asked Pietro.

“Yes, there is,” said Emma. She took out a small wand from her robes and whispered a few words before it grew into a large staff.

Wanda gasped. “Is that-”

“The Staff of Selene, Hecate’s benevolent sister. I took it from the Guild’s vault after seeing Lorna with Harkness. Come on. We must find somewhere to train with it before your sibling returns.”


End file.
